


For You, Everything

by TheLadyMuse



Series: When the world stopped and time began [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Characters borrowed from Abundant E, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: So, i played with Abundant E's Warring Clans' Era SIOC AU where I changed a few things...Can be read either as romantic or close platonic. They do get married.





	For You, Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abundant E](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abundant+E).
  * Inspired by [Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310521) by Abundant E. 



Not for the first time, Tajima wondered  _ why  _ he had brought Kiyomi to the Uchiha-Senju peace summit. He and Butsuma had seen the havoc (and, strangely, peace) their children would wreak. Butsuma had fallen to his knees on discovering that his children would  _ all  _ die bloody deaths. And Tajima…

Well, Tajima had been horrified to discover that his daughter would become a shell of herself after the deaths of Takeshi, Jin and Yoshino. Even now, he shuddered when he remembered how badly it had hurt Kiyomi that Yoshino had killed himself for her goals.

So, when the Sage knew who dropped him into the day his daughter asked to train for the first time- before the deaths of his two eldest children- he said yes. He taught her to protect herself, and was glad of it, when Takeshi escaped that attack on their compound. When Kiyomi  _ did not show up  _ in the day or so after he arrived, he hoped. Hoped that, as had happened before, Kiyomi and Yoshino would make it.

To his relieved surprise, they not only made it, but Kiyomi clung to Yoshino’s hand with fear in her eyes. Yoshino kept his hand on her head when he had to let go, and they both shot him grateful looks when he interceded with the medics about Kiyomi remaining with Yoshino while he was being treated. When the head medic declared that Yoshino was fine, Tajima allowed his daughter to embrace him before scooping her up, hesitating only a little before asking a servant to collect his sons and bring them to his room.

Tajima savoured that night, snuggled in with his children, Kiyomi restless between her elder brother and himself. There would be hell to pay in the morning, he was sure, but for now, his children had survived.

When morning came, so did a realization. He had had it the night before, but only realized after sleeping. Yoshino and Kiyomi had come back, the same as he did, probably right after Yoshino died, when Kiyomi had screamed for him to wake up.

The ramifications of that were made clear when Kiyomi, late to rise because of how tired she was, came into the dining room, face lighting up when she saw Yoshino. Who softly smiled in return and held out his arms. She raced to him, choking a little on air as he caught her. Kiyomi’s little head ducked down so she could press her face into Yoshino’s neck, small, strong arms winding around to pull herself further into his body.

It was almost impossible not to chuckle at the faces his sons made. Especially when Kiyomi finally let out a choked sob of his name. Instead of being uneasy, Yoshino’s lips twisted in resignation, cradling Kiyomi instead of hugging her.

When Kousuke (as he had before) started making noises about Yoshino needing a reward, Tajima rolled his eyes and asked the boy directly

“Yoshino-kun, will you teach Kiyomi-chan how to use her Sharingan? And-” Here, he shot a look at Toyozo, hoping to cut off marriage discussions with his next question

“When the time is right, if you both are in agreement, marry her?” Yoshino blinked, startled when Kiyomi lifted her head to fix Tajima with a look he’d seen on her in the future, full of fiery steel, out of place, even for an Uchiha trained to defend herself. Kiyomi demanded belligerently

“Promise?” Tajima nodded, and that, was that.

But that had created his actual predicament. Since confirming that Kiyomi was actually from a different point in time than Yoshino, he’d taken to listening to Kiyomi’s advice, since she’d lived the things he’d seen, knew the nuances. But it was the man who was likely to be his son in law that he went to to hear him out. Oh, Takeshi, Jin and Madara and eventually Izuna would hear of all the same things, of course, but since he  _ was  _ older, Tajima didn’t mind talking with Yoshino.

Still, that was what had created his current problem. Kiyomi, as his daughter, openly-secret advisor and second largest proponent of peace (she  _ was  _ second only to Madara) was at his side. At thirteen, she was not only aware of her memories from before, but she was increasingly aware of just how manly Yoshino was.

Yoshino who was on a recon mission while all four of Senju Butsuma’s sons stared at Kiyomi through the long-awaited peace talks. Which, honestly speaking, really, really, wouldn’t have been that bad if not for the fact that Kiyomi and Yoshino had agreed to a wedding date. Oh, and the Senju elders were pushing for marriage. The Uchiha elders would have pushed for one as well, if not for the fact that Kiyomi had already sparred a slightly older kunoichi over Yoshino, who had nearly come to blows with Kousuke over Kiyomi.

Separating them had been deemed a waste of time. Not that the Senju knew that. So Tajima’s very frustrated daughter fielded the looks of curiosity from Hashirama and his betrothed, Uzumaki Mito, the focused gaze of Tobirama and the general astonishment of Itama and Kawarama.

Kiyomi had already told Kisho, point blank, in front of most of the clan after the first summit, when he’d asked her opinion of Butsuma’s sons

“In a world where Yoshino is long dead, I could be his friend, I could even trust him to watch my back. But I could never be more than a comrade. Not after losing Yoshino.” Yoshino had drifted closer, murmured a few words to Kiyomi, causing her to blush, before they went their separate ways.

 

Either fucking way, a Senju-Uchiha marriage alliance would not happen with Kiyomi. She had made that damn clear to anyone who asked. She just had yet to make the Senju understand. Which was why Tajima had instructed Yoshino to return to his side the moment his mission was completed

 

**FY,E**

 

Uzumaki Mito was entertained, very much so. She’d expected the peace summits she had to attend with her betrothed would be boring. Instead, she got to watch a frazzled Tobirama study a cold, unreceptive Uchiha Kiyomi. Itama, Kawarama, Hashirama and even Butsuma had suggested a time when she would succumb to Tobirama’s advances.

Mito herself doubted Uchiha Kiyomi would let Tobirama win. Cold black eyes and highly proper, fluid movements suggested she was combat capable but equally trained to be ladylike. When she was annoyed or checking security, she would blink her eyes, her Sharingan scanning the area before she blinked and turned it off. She was already seen as a sword-wielding monster on the battlefield, and annoyance would probably make her better, not slow her down.

A quick intake of breath from the other girl had Mito and Tobirama straightening, a flash of fiery, Uchiha chakra moving towards them at a languid pace relaxing the latter two even as Kiyomi straightened, Tajima’s eyes crinkling in amusement. Uchiha Takeshi, sitting beside his father, failed to strangle a groan.

The clearing they were seated in was quite large, and towering trees ringed the edge of it. So they heard the branch creak as an Uchiha in a soot black robe dove off one of the highest branches, turning himself in an easy flip before landing in a crouch, springing up with all the grace of a man accustomed to doing so.

“Yoshino.” The excitedly breathed out word paralysed the attending Senju. Kiyomi had turned to look at the approaching shinobi, who smiled gently when he heard his name, his own breathless whisper heard by the stunned warriors.

“Kiyomi.” Tajima chuckled, snorting when Takeshi groaned as Yoshino stopped in front of Kiyomi. She rose so they could exchange a few whispered words before he stroked her hair, once, though she leaned into the touch. Yoshino murmured once more, reaching out to hand a mission scroll to Tajima, walking away and then leaping up once more into the trees, his chakra blending into forest.

If only laughing outright was polite, Mito thought ruefully. Hashirama’s mouth hung open, Tobirama was frowning, and Butsuma was staring at Tajima. Kawarama and Itama had turned wide eyes on Uchiha Izuna, who was giggling into his sleeve as Madara rolled his own eyes, muttering

“Damn you, Sensei.” Jin and Takeshi were wearing faces of such long suffering that their father was sniggering even as he nodded to whatever Butsuma was asking him. The Uchiha elders simply looked resigned. Amused more than before, Mito leaned over to ask the reseated Kiyomi

“Who was that?” Slightly warmer than usual black eyes peered at her before she explained

“Uchiha Yoshino, he replaced his father as one of my fathers’ advisors not long after he and I returned alive after a Senju raid on the main compound years ago, he then became  _ my  _ sensei, with the agreement that, when the time was right, we would decide if we wanted to get married.”

Jerking back slightly, Mito asked in a hushed voice

“Are you going to marry him?” Kiyomi smiled, and it was just as beautiful and gentle as Yoshino’s had been. She replied easily

“Of course. I flowered last year and had my first kill years ago, so Father agreed when we said my fourteenth birthday.” Mito almost didn’t believe her ears. Even in a world like theirs, a marriage so young was almost unheard of.  _ She  _ wasn’t even supposed to marry Hashirama until she was eighteen. Kiyomi continued, unperturbed

“The upside to marrying so young is that father has requested we make sure we’re ready before we consider children, so, when Yoshino is ready, we will.” Tajima gestured for his daughter, and peace talks resumed.

 

**FY,E**

 

Despite being a little stunned about the appearance of an ordinary Uchiha, Butsuma’s thoughts really ran along different lines. He’d hoped a love marriage would seal not only the peace pact, but the clans into agreement. Clearly, this was why Tobirama had not procured Uchiha Kiyomi’s hand last time. This other shinobi had either been dead or had deserted, but his memory had been enough that Kiyomi couldn’t push for more from Tobirama. He almost took a sort of glee in the disturbance of the Senju elders. They were nonplussed and definitely deeply aggravated. It was almost amusing, seeing the disappointment of his youngest two, but what truly struck him was Tobirama’s lack of reaction when they overheard a conversation between Tajima and his daughter. Kiyomi’s exact words about Tobirama had been ‘In a world where Yoshino is long dead, I could be his friend, I could even trust him to watch my back. But I could never be more than a comrade. Not after losing Yoshino.’

After that, and now, he had wondered about Uchiha Yoshino. Who was he, that the famed Warrior Princess of the Uchiha would defy the wishes of her clan for him?

He had appeared ordinary, for an Uchiha. Dark good looks, light step, handsome face and strong, even strides that screamed of his strength and vitality. Indeed, he did not see anything aside from appearance that differed him from Tobirama.    
  
Yet, Kiyomi had insisted anyone who was not Yoshino would be tolerated as her husband.

Bemused, Butsuma listened as Mito and Hashirama had hashed out this new face. Mito said bluntly

“Kiyomi-san told me he was both Madara and her sensei, and after he returned her to her father in the wake of a Senju raid, Tajima-sama asked him to consider marrying her. They set a wedding date, and they plan to marry around her next birthday.” Hashirama whined

“Can’t you change her mind, Mito-chan?” Mito shot Hashirama a killing glare before sweeping away. A peace  _ was  _ made, though, when Tsunade was old enough to understand what had happened, she gaped at Kiyomi and asked

“You passed up Uncle Tobirama for  _ him?”  _ Kiyomi raised a brow and retorted

“He doesn’t have half so much paperwork to do as your great-uncle and grandfather.” Cowed, Tsunade let it go.

Kiyomi turned amused eyes on her husband, lacing their fingers together, his own black eyes crinkled in amusement.

A voice in the distance whispered

_ Be ready... _


End file.
